


Skating on Thin Ice

by Rasei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas 1995, F/M, Ice Skating, Snow, challenge, wants to deny love but cannot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasei/pseuds/Rasei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is like skating on thin ice, troublesome as you fall through the cracks in and don't know where the exit is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skating on Thin Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Skating on Thin Ice  
> Author: Rasei  
> Summary: Love is like skating on thin ice, troublesome as you fall through the cracks in and don't know where the exit is.  
> Prompt: Countdown to Christmas Drabble/Oneshot Competition [Ice Skating]; December Fanfiction Scavenger Hun Competition [16. a drabble over 200 words using the prompts little, crack, snow]  
> A/N: This is my original story for Day 5 of Countdown to Christmas, but due to rules on FF.net I cannot post this story there. Here is the original story. I will post the whole collection here soon.

Love is like skating on thin ice, troublesome as you fall through the cracks in and don't know where the exit is. It makes you shiver, as she holds you. Both of your hearts are pounding, as her lips touches yours.   
  
You want to pull way, and tell her that you weren't good enough for her. Could never be good enough with your condition. But even as you pull away, she gives a little smile. She already knows what you are going to say. You have had this argument before with her, and she doesn't care.  
  
"Remus, it's Christmas," she whisper softly, as the cold wind ruffled her pink hair.   
  
"I know."  
  
"Arthur is going to be alright, and Sirius is the happiest he's been since Harry went to school. Can we just have one day without that argument?"  
  
You want to say no and walk away, but you are also to selfish. You finally gave the reply that you both loved and hated. Brushing off snow from Dora's hair, you say,  
  
"Yes, we can. Dora... Dora, I think I'm falling a little bit in love with you."  
  
Dora just laughed, and you feel something inside you hurt. Dora realize that she hurt your feelings, and whispered in your ear.  
  
"I don't think I'm a little bit in love with you. I know I love you, Remus Lupin."  
  
You take her in your arms and think, 'Love is like skating on thin ice. But hidden in that thin ice, there are thick areas that no one will ever fall through.'


End file.
